witchgirlsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Вилл Вандом
Вильгельмина 'или Вилл 'Вандом (англ. Will/Wilhelmina Vandom) – одна из пяти новых Стражниц. Её элемент – квинтэссенция. Предыстория Вилл родилась и выросла в Фадден Хиллс. После того, как отец покинул их с мамой, жизнь не стала лучше. Томас часто звонил, и не давал Сьюзан начать новую жизнь с чистого листа. Дженни, Лара и Луиза (подруги Вилл) поддерживали её, а потом стали игнорировать и избегать. Вилл сделалась замкнутой, перестала ходить на вечеринки и почти ни с кем не общалась. Потом Сьюзан получила новую работу и они переехали в Хитерфилд. Вилл моментально знакомится с Корнелией, Хай Лин, Ирмой и новенькой Тарани, но всё равно, первое время ей было тяжело принять некоторые изменения, и девушка жалела, что переехала на новое место, хотелось всё бросить и уехать куда глаза глядят... Позже всё наладилось, в том числе и отношения со стражницами. Вилл осознала, что их встреча изменила её жизнь к лучшему. Сериал 1 сезон Вилл переезжает с мамой в Хитерфилд и поступает в новую школу. Там она сразу же знакомится с Хай Лин, Ирмой, Корнелией и Тарани. 2 сезон Комикс 1 арка Вместе с мамой Вилл переезжает в Хитерфилд. Долго девушка привыкала к новому месту, несмотря на то, что уже обрела подруг, а также и силы. Сила Quintessence, and it is a sort of spirit and energy based power. Открывает свои возможности в сфере управления электричеством во втором сезоне сериала. В комиксе показывает подругам новые умения уже через три дня после посвящения в стражниц. Внешность Красные волосы подстрижены под каре, глаза цвета карие (красные в сериале), а кожа бледная. Вилл предпочитает удобную и комфортную одежду: футболки, толстовки, джинсы. Стражница Костюм стражницы состоит из фиолетового топа, который покрывает плечи, шею и руки. Рукава расклешённые и небрежно расходятся на лоскутки ткани на концах. Также у Вилл короткая тёмно-синяя юбка, заканчивающаяся двумя изгибами чуть выше уровня бедер. На ногах колготки в голубо-зелёную полоску и тёмно-фиолетовые сапожки ниже колена. Характер She has a lot of personality, but get easily effected by others feelings. Вилл обожает плавать. В свободное время она ходит в бассейн на тренировки с самых малых лет. Помимо удовольствия, которое она получает от этого спорта, это её способ остаться наедине с мыслями. Другое решение всех проблем - съесть пару плиток шоколада. Также Вилл очень любит животных, и какое-то время помогала в зоомагазине присматривать за питомцами. Стражница без ума от лягушек, что можно заметить, побывав в её комнате. Эти животные напоминают девушке её, спокойные и приземлённые. Когда Вилл нервиничает, она накручивает волосы на палец без устали. Линия жизни (Основная статья «Линии жизни») Линия жизни указывает на средний палец. Это типично для людей с сильной энергией. Дружелюбная и общительная оболочка прячет за собой застенчивость. Тот тип людей, которым тяжело говорить: "Ты мне нравишься. Однако they easily gets the sympathy because of their mild and kind being. Имя Вильгельмина означает «''защитница''» с древнегерманского языка. История имени Вильгельмина имеет германские корни. Оно является женской формой мужского имени Вильгельм, которое произошло от древнегерманского имени Wilhelm, состоящего из двух слов: «wil» (воля, желание) и «helm» (шлем, защита). Комната thumb|300px (Основная статья «Комнаты стражниц») |-|Стиль= Единственное место, где Вилл прячется от всех и вся. Когда ей нужно отдохнуть и расслабиться, она ложится на кровать и закидывает ноги на книжную полку. При переезде в Хитерфилд, её вдохновением для комнаты стал розовый цвет. |-|Лягушки= Вилл начала собирать любые вещи с лягущками, когда ей было 8 лет. Первую лягушку ей подарила бабушка со стороны отца. Именно она называла внучку "моя маленький лягушонок", потому что Вилл постоянно прыгала вокруг её кровати. Сейчас в коллекции около 40 вещей, связанных с этой тематикой. |-|Часы= Так как Вилл может общаться с электронными предметами, её будильник разговаривает с ней по утрам. Он изо дня в день напоминает ей о планах. Будильник подарил одноклассники из старой школы в Фадден Хиллс. На прощальной открытке было написано: "Ты будешь помнить о нас каждое утро". Вилл обычно встаёт в 7-7:15. |-|Компьютер= Вилл использует свой компьютер для домашки, а также она ведет виртуальный дневник (который запаролен). Там она пишет все свои мечты, мысли и пожелания. На данный момент там много страниц о Мэтте. К тому же, Вилл присылает тонну писем старым друзьям из Фадден Хиллс и Тарани. Кстати, стражница помогает и Сьюзан освоить новые технологии. |-|Шкаф= Вилл практически никогда не разбирает завалы в своём шкафу, даже чтобы убрать несезонную одежду. Сейчас у Вилл восемь пар джинсов и штанов, пять свитшотов (три из них толстовки с капюшоном), пять футболок с длинными рукавами, два платья (одно из них она надевала на Хэллоуин, другое - подарок от мамы), одна короткая юбка (никогда не видевшая свет), пять свитеров (голубой, красный и зелёный) и два спортивных костюма. Отношения |-|Стражницы = Вилл играет ключевую роль в стражницах - она объединяет подруг между собой. Тарани. В комиксе Вилл быстрее всего поладила с ведьмой огня, так как они были обе новенькие в школе. |-|Семья = (Основная статья «Семейство Вандом») Вилл живёт с её мамой, отчимом и маленьким братом Вильямом. Она имеет прекрасные отношения с каждым из них. Поначалу это было непросто, так как отчим - её учитель истории Дин Коллинз. Девочка ни разу не виделась со своим отцом с тех пор, как переехала в Хитерфилд. Томас ушёл из семьи, когда Вилл была совсем маленькая. Она никогда не видела своего биологического отца, пока ему не понадобились деньги и он приехал навестить дочку с бывшей женой в Хитерфилде. Также одно время у Вилл был питомец, который позже погиб, попав под машину. Он занимает отдельное место в сердце девочки... |-|Парень = ]]Мэтт Олсен. Первый раз Мэтт поцеловался с астральной каплей Вилл, а не самой девушкой, потому что копия напутала данные стражницей указания. Отношения между ними нелёгкие. Вилл очень ревнива к возлюбленному, что было поводом для многих ссор. Интересные факты * Любимые цвета - фуксия, розовый * Ненавидит быть неуклюжей и ссориться с мамой * Не любит, когда что-то идёт не по плану * Учится с Корнелией и Элион в 9"А" (сериал 8"А") * Во время превращения говорит: "Мы едины!", в то время, как остальные называют свой элемент * Единственная не замечала ничего странного за собой до того, как узнала, что она - ведьма * Вилл не раскрывала своего потенциала в спосбностях стражницы до второго сезона. До этого, все силы напрямую зависили от Сердца Кондракара * Стражница ведет виртуальный дневник Галерея |-|Сериал= will earth.jpg Мэтт и Вилл 2 1х04.png will raining.jpg Вилл-0.jpg Ирма и вилл.jpg Поцелуй.jpg Youloveit_ru_25_39.jpg Youloveit_ru_25_32.jpg WILLHYPNO.jpg |-|Комикс= Галерея (1 сезон) |-|Сериал= Caleb can't understand why Elyon was unhappy when she dumped her ex-boyfriend.png|Стражницы и раненый Калеб общаются в подвале «Серебряного дракона». Will wonders why Caleb is waiting for so long to become Cornelia's boyfriend.png|Вилл интересуется, почему Калеб так долго не предлагает Корнелии начать встречаться. Will takes the Heart of Kandrakar to unite the Guardians as she sees Vathek hiding behind the dustbin.png|Вилл берёт Сердце Кондракара, чтобы объединить Стражниц, когда видит Ватека. Will remembers that Vorthek (called him that instead of Vathek by mistake) is Caleb's friend.png|Вилл вспоминает, что Вортек (по ошибке так назвала Ватека) – друг Калеба. Will drinking while listening to Cornelia talking about Bryan.png|Вилл пьёт и слушает, что Корнелия говорит о новом парне Элион. Will asks Caleb what emergency has happened that they have to stop eating.png|Вилл спрашивает Калеба, что срочного случилось, что они должны перестать есть. Cornelia categorically refuses to fight against Elyon.png|Корнелия категорически отказывает Вилл, что согласиться сражаться против Элион. The Guardians listening to Yan Lin explaining to them what Phobos will do to earn Elyon's trust.png|Стражницы слушают Ян Лин, которая объясняет им, что Фобос сделает, чтобы заслужить доверие Элион. The Guardians, Caleb and Yan Lin talking about Elyon and Bryan.png|Стражницы, Калеб и Ян Лин говорят об Элион и её парне Брайане. Will taking the Heart of Kandrakar back after she has closed the portal s.1 ep.12.png|Вилл забирает себе Сердце Кондракара после того, как закрыла портал. Will seriously tells Cornelia that she can't reveal a beast in his true form in front of a thousand people.png|Вилл серьёзно говорит Корнелии, что она не может показать чудовище тысячной толпе. Bryan meeting Will and Caleb for the first time.png|Брайан впервые встречает Калеба и Вилл. Will and Cornelia arguing over the fact that Elyon is Phobos' sister.png|Вилл и Корнелия спорят насчёт того, что Элион – сестра Фобоса. Will doesn't understand why Blunk worries that people are running screaming from the haunted house.png|Вилл не понимает, почему Бланк боится, что люди в ужасе убегают из дома с привидениями. Will feels a bit disappointed that Cornelia doesn't approve of her decision not to tell Elyon about her true identity.png|Вилл расстроена, что у неё разногласия с Корнелией из-за решения не рассказывать Элион о её происхождении. Will doesn't like an article on a teacher who parks too close to a fire hydrant at all.png|Вилл очень не нравится статья школьной газеты об учителе, который паркуется возле гидранта. Will listening to Hay Lin commenting on an article on whip-raws in school cafeteria.png|Вилл слушает Хай Лин, которая говорит о статье про плюшки в школьной столовой. The Guardians and Elyon smiling at Mr. Collins to seem they like the school paper.png|Стражницы и Элион улыбаются мистеру Коллинзу, чтобы ему показалось, что им нравится газета. Mr. Collins tells the girls he's a staff supervisor of the school paper.png|Мистер Коллинз говорит девочкам, что он курирует выпуск школьной газеты. Will and Cornelia are afraid of Hay Lin telling Mr. Collins that her family uses a school paper to wrap fish cuts at the restaurant.png|Вилл и Корнелия пугаются, когда Хай Лин говорит мистеру Коллинзу, что использует школьную газету, чтобы заворачивать рыбьи потроха. Cornelia pulling Will's sleeve.png|Корнелия тянет Вилл за рукав. Will looking at Cornelia who's pulling her sleeve.png|Вилл смотрит на Корнелию, которая потянула её за рукав. Will tells Cornelia they aren't sure that Phobos has anything to do with Elyon's locker.png|Вилл резонно говорит Корнелии, что они не могут быть уверены, что Фобос виноват в том, что кто-то взломал шкафчик Элион. Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin listening to Yan Lin talking about the ceremony of amalgamation, picture 1.png|Вилл, Корнелия и Хай Лин слушают Ян Лин, которая говорит о церемонии приобщения. Will, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Caleb and Yan Lin sitting in «The Silver Dragon».png|Вилл, Корнелия, Хай Лин, Ян Лин и Калеб сидят в Серебряном драконе. Cornelia disagrees with Will on her decision to let Blunk watch Elyon.png|Корнелия не согласна с решением Вилл, чтобы Бланк присматривал за Элион. Will suddenly remembers that Irma and Taranee are at school right now.png|Вилл вдруг вспоминает, что Тарани и Ирма сейчас в школе. Caleb, Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin standing near a portal in the school basement, picture 2.png|Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и Хай Лин стоят возле портала в подвале школы. Will getting up covered with the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast's slime.png|Вилл встаёт на ноги, вся покрытая слизью детёныша вепря Герменути. Will thinks how to return the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast back home but not to let anyone see them as the Guardians.png|Вилл думает, как вернуть детёныша вепря Герменути на Меридиан, но не засветиться в облике Стражниц. Will, Cornelia, Irma and Hay Lin feel annoyed because of Martin's decision to stay at school day and night.png|Девочки раздражены решением Мартина караулить призраков в школе днём и ночью. Caleb, Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin sitting at «The Silver Dragon» and discussing what they're gonna do with the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast.png|Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и Хай Лин сидят в «Серебряном драконе» и обсуждают, что будут делать с детёнышем вепря Герменути. Will reminds the others that they must close the portal because it's their job as the Guardians.png|Вилл напоминает остальным, что закрыть портал – это их долг Стражниц. The girls and Caleb smiling as they urging Irma to ask Martin out on a date.png|Девочки и Калеб улыбаются, убеждая Ирму пригласить Мартина на свидание. Will taking the Heart of Kandrakar to unite the Guardians s.1 ep.13.png|Вилл берёт Сердце Кондракара, чтобы объединить Стражниц. Will sitting alone at the biology class.png|Вилл сидит одна на уроке биологии. Will notices that Cornelia doesn't seem to like her.png|Вилл замечает, что Корнелия настроена против неё. The girls having lunch at the school cafeteria.png|Девочки едят в школьной столовой. Will trying to explain to Cornelia that they thought it would take Phobos longer to find Elyon.png|Вилл пытается объяснить Корнелии, что они не думали, что Фобос так быстро найдёт Элион. Will feels disappointed when she hears Cornelia blaming her.png|Вилл расстраивается из-за обвинений Корнелии. Will supposes they should have told Elyon the truth about her past.png|Вилл предполагает, что они должны были рассказать Элион правду о её прошлом. Will asks the others if it's possible to take on Phobos without Cornelia.png|Вилл спрашивает, смогут ли они победить Фобоса без Корнелии. Will says she knows that everybody's wondering the same question she has just asked.png|Вилл говорит остальным, что они тоже задумываются об этом. The Viewing Stone shows Phobos that Will is upset because of Cornelia who blames her for the fact that Elyon was brought to Meridian.png|Далеко смотрящий камень показывает Фобосу, что Вилл расстроена из-за ссоры с Корнелией. The Viewing Stone created by Phobos shows Elyon an illusion that Cornelia is happy with Will.png|Далеко смотрящий камень Фобоса показывает Элион иллюзию, что Корнелия счастлива с Вилл. The Viewing Stone created by Phobos shows Elyon an illusion that Cornelia is happy with Will, Taranee and Hay Lin.png|Далеко смотрящий камень Фобоса показывает Элион иллюзию, что Корнелия счастлива с Вилл, Тарани и Хай Лин. The Viewing Stone shows Phobos Will holding worms.png|Далеко смотрящий камень показывает Фобосу Вилл, которая держит червей. The Viewing Stone shows Phobos Will trying to persuade Cornelia to cut worms with her as a lab partner.png|Далеко смотрящий камень показывает Фобосу, как Вилл пытается убедить Корнелию резать червей. The Viewing Stone shows Phobos Cornelia who talks back to Will saying she isn't an Earth Guardian any more.png|Далеко смотрящий камень показывает Фобосу Корнелию, которая говорит Вилл, что она больше не Стражница Земли. The Viewing Stone shows Phobos Will who feels upset because Cornelia argues with her.png|Далеко смотрящий камень показывает Фобосу Вилл, которая расстроена из-за того, что Корнелия обижается на неё. The Guardians staying at Irma's room and thinking what they should do to return Cornelia.png|Стражницы сидят в комнате Ирмы и думают, как им вернуть Корнелию. The girls feel disgusted with the mudslug in the jar, picture 1.png|Девочкам противен слизень в банке. Caleb and the Guardians watching the Meridian mudslugs crawling to Irma's house.png|Калеб и Стражницы смотрят, как Меридианские слизни ползут к дому Ирмы. Will and Hay Lin looking for the portal they see at the map.png|Вилл и Хай Лин ищут портал, который видят на карте. Will tells the others that they just need to be creative to defeat the mudslugs without Cornelia.png|Вилл говорит, что они смогут победить слизней без Корнелии, используя творческий подход. Will after she has transformed the Guardians back.png|Вилл после того, как превратила Стражниц обратно. Will hesitating if they need to call Cornelia for help or not.png|Вилл сомневается, стоит ли им звать Корнелию на помощь. Will calling Cornelia unwillingly.png|Вилл неохотно звонит Корнелии. Will speaking to Cornelia's mother by phone.png|Вилл разговаривает с мамой Корнелии по телефону. Will tells Caleb that the music store is closed.png|Вилл говорит Калебу, что магазин дисков уже закрыт. Caleb and the Guardians running to get to K srteet as quickly as it's possible.png|Калеб и Стражницы бегут, чтобы как можно быстрее добраться до радиостанции. Will tells the others she knows the names of the songs and the time when the transmitter broadcasts them.png|Вилл говорит остальным, что знает названия песен и время, когда их крутят по радио. Will explains to Irma that she knows the radio program because sapping songs the radio broadcasts are perfect with being grounded.png|Вилл объясняет Ирме, что знает наизусть программу радио, потому что часто бывает под домашним арестом. Will says that it must be a way to reach Cornelia, picture 1.png|Вилл говорит, что должен быть способ связаться с Корнелией. Will says that it must be a way to reach Cornelia, picture 2.png|Вилл говорит, что должен быть способ связаться с Корнелией. Will's backpack s.1 ep.15.png|Портфель Вилл. Irma asks Will if her backpack can vibrate.png|Ирма спрашивает Вилл, почему её портфель трясётся. Will asks Cornelia for help.png|Вилл просит Корнелию о помощи. Caleb and the Guardians are afraid of the Mother slug.png|Калеб и Стражницы боятся появления мамаши слизня. Will says they don't have enough power to defeat the Mother slug.png|Вилл говорит, что у них не хватит сил справиться с мамашей слизнем. Will, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin and Caleb looking at Cornelia arriving at them.png|Вилл, Ирма, Тарани, Хай Лин и Калеб смотрят на Корнелию, которая мчится к ним на велосипеде. Will is happy that Cornelia came to help them.png|Вилл рада, что Корнелия пришла им на помощь. The girls and Caleb are happy that Cornelia came to help them.png|Девочки и Калеб рады, что Корнелия пришла им на помощь. The Guardians after they have defeated the Mother slug.png|Стражницы после того, как они победили мамашу слизня. Will asks Cornelia if she meant her too when she said she couldn't let her girls down.png|Вилл спрашивает Корнелию, имела ли она ввиду и её, когда говорила, что не может подвести подружек. Will shows Cornelia the sign of pinkie swear, picture 1.png|Вилл предлагает Корнелии помириться. Will shows Cornelia the sign of pinkie swear, picture 3.png|Вилл предлагает Корнелии помириться. Will and Cornelia making up, picture 1.png|Вилл и Корнелия мирятся. Will and Cornelia making up, picture 2.png|Вилл и Корнелия мирятся. Will tells Cornelia that she can cut frogs instead of her.png|Вилл говорит Корнелии, что может резать лягушек вместо неё. Will don't pay any attention to the other girls feeling happy because of the extreme sports tournament.png|Вилл копошится в своём шкафчике, пока остальные радостно обсуждают экстрим-турнир. Will shows the other girls her bad Math test.png|Вилл показывает девочкам свою троешную контрольную по математике. The girls can't understand why Mrs. Rudolph asked Will to meet her at her house.png|Девочки не могут понять, зачем миссис Рудольф попросила Вилл зайти к ней домой. The Heart of Kandrakar starts shining as soon as the Guardians come to Mrs. Rudolph's house.png|Сердце Кондракара на шее Вилл начинает светиться, как только Стражницы подходят к дому миссис Рудольф. The Guardians want to fight against Mrs. Rudolph in her Meridian form.png|Стражницы готовы сразиться с миссис Рудольф в её меридианском облике. Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin are shocked when they see Mrs. Rudolph turning from her beast form into the human one.png|Вилл, Корнелия и Хай Лин в шоке, видя превращение миссис Рудольф из чудовища в человека. Irma, Cornelia and Will listen to Mrs' Rudolph telling them that Elyon has contacted her.png|Ирма, Корнелия и Вилл слушают миссис Рудольф, которая рассказывает им, что Элион связалась с ней. The Guardians discussing their recent talk with Elyon about her staying on Meridian.png|Стражницы обсуждают недавний разговор с Элион о её пребывании на Меридиане. Will asks Yan Lin if the whole W.I.T.C.H thing is over.png|Вилл спрашивает Ян Лин, неужели Стражницы больше ни к чему. The Guardians preparing for the extreme tournament.png|Стражницы готовятся к экстрим-турниру. Will tells Uria they are taking part in the tournament.png|Вилл говорит Урии, что они участвуют в гонках. The Guardians looking at the hill they're gonna race at.png|Стражницы смотрят на склон, с которого они будут скатываться. Will coming to the portal in the forest.png|Вилл подходит к порталу в лесу. Will can't understand why there are so many portals in one place.png|Вилл не может понять, откуда столько порталов в одном месте. Will putting the Heart of Kandrakar to the map of portals s.1 ep.20, picture 1.png|Вилл подносит Сердце Кондракара к карте порталов. Will, Irma, Cornelia and Hay Lin looking at the map of portals.png|Вилл, Ирма, Корнелия и Хай Лин смотрят на карту порталов. The Guardians find Blunk with the Seal of Phobos at the old junkyard.png|Стражницы находят Бланка с печатью Фобоса на старой свалке. Will realizes that the jewel Blunk found is the Seal of Phobos.png|Вилл вдруг понимает, что Бланк нашёл печать Фобоса. Unconscious Will lying on the ground because the Seal of Phobos struck her.png|Вилл лежит без сознания после того, как её ударила печать Фобоса. The Guardians watching the Heart of Kandrakar absorbing the Seal of Phobos.png|Стражницы с замиранием смотрят, как Сердце Кондракара поглощает печать Фобоса. Will, Irma and Taranee watching the Heart of Kandrakar shining after it has absorbed the Seal of Phobos.png|Вилл, Ирма и Тарани смотрят на светящееся Сердце Кондракара, которое только что впитало силу печати Фобоса. Blunk explains to the Guardians that Caleb is in the work camp in Hoogong Gorge.png|Бланк объясняет Стражницам, что Калеб находится на каменоломне в ущелье Хугонг. Will taking the Heart of Kandrakar to start transformation but she doesn't expect that it will open a portal right in front of her.png|Вилл берёт в руки Сердце Кондракара. Will and Yan Lin are stunned by the fact that the Heart of Kandrakar can open portals now.png|Вилл и Ян Лин ошеломлены, что Сердце Кондракара теперь может открывать порталы. Will holding the Heart of Kandrakar to unite the Guardians s.1 ep.20.png|Вилл держит Сердце Кондракара, чтобы объединить Стражниц. Will getting serious when she's trying to open the Book of Secrets with the Heart of Kandrakar.png|Вилл становится серьёзной, когда пробует открыть Книгу Тайн с помощью Сердца Кондракара. Will is a bit scared when the hologram of Phobos suddenly appears in front of her.png|Вилл слегка пугается, когда голограмма Фобоса неожиданно появляется прямо перед ней. Will asks Irma to imagine that the pins are Phobos.png|Вилл просит Ирму представить, что кегли – это Фобос. Caleb tells Will that he knows where Elyon's parents are kept.png|Калеб говорит Вилл, что знает, где томятся родители Элион. Caleb explains to the Guardians everything about Cavigor.png|Калеб объясняет Стражницам, как устроен Кавигор. Will and Irma looking at Hay Lin with disapproval.png|Вилл и Ирма с неодобрением смотрят на Хай Лин. Will thinks that Blunk will help them find the scent of the Browns.png|Вилл думает, что Бланк поможет найти им Браунов по запаху. Will hopes that floor in Cavigor isn't covered with boiling oil or something worse, picture 1.png|Вилл надеется,что пол Кавигора не покрыт кипящим маслом или чем-то похуже. Will hopes that floor in Cavigor isn't covered with boiling oil or something worse, picture 2.png|Вилл надеется,что пол Кавигора не покрыт кипящим маслом или чем-то похуже. Will suggests making a few extra cookies for the rebels.png|Вилл предлагает приготовить немного больше печенья и отдать его повстанцам. The girls can't understand Hay Lin who said that she wants to lick the spoon.png|Девочки не понимают, что имела ввиду Хай Лин, когда сказала, что хочет облизать ложку. Will decides to go to the place where the piece treaty is gonna be signed.png|Вилл решает отправиться на место, где запланировано подписание мирного договора. Will tells the girls she's still suspicious of the piece treaty idea.png|Вилл говорит подругам, что всё ещё не верит, что договор будет подписан. Will and Irma realise that there's something wrong with so-called Hoogong eggs.png|Вилл и Ирма понимают, что с яйцами хугонгов что-то не так. The Guardians are surrounded by Larveks.png|Стражницы окружены Ларвеками. Will and Taranee realise that they have activated the trap for the rebels.png|Вилл и Тарани понимают, что они активировали ловушку. Will tells Cornelia and Hay Lin that their job saving the rebels from Larveks was more important than Blunk's one making the cookies.png|Вилл говорит, что они, спасая восстание от Ларвеков, трудились не меньше, чем Бланк, который готовил печенье. Will doesn't like the taste of disgusting tuna cookies made by Blunk.png|Вилл не нравится отвратительный вкус печенья, которое приготовил Бланк. Will says that if they tasted Blunk's cookies the Larveks would have spewed them back out.png|Вилл говорит, что если бы они попробовали печенье Бланка, то Ларвеки бы выплюнули их. Will asks Caleb what the Kaithim is.png|Вилл спрашивает Калеба, кто такой Кайтим. Will agrees to help Caleb observe Phobos' castle.png|Вилл соглашается отправиться с Калебом на разведку. The Guardians watching Caleb going into the portal, picture 1.png|Стражницы смотрят, как Калеб входит в портал. The Guardians watching Caleb going into the portal, picture 2.png|Стражницы смотрят, как Калеб входит в портал. Caleb explains to the Guardians it's high to drop out of the portal.png|Калеб говорит Стражницам, что ему будет высоковато падать из портала. Cornelia tells Will that she can't think about her science test when Caleb might be in trouble.png|Корнелия говорит Вилл, что не может ни о чём думать, когда подумает, что Калеб может быть в беде. Will asks Cornelia how she looks because Matt is coming towards them.png|Вилл, заметив Мэтта, судорожно спрашивает Корнелию, как она выглядит. Will says that she wants to look casual but not boystruck.png|Вилл говорит, что хочет выглядеть не втюренной, а непринуждённой. Will looking at Matt with love.png|Вилл влюблённо смотрит на Мэтта. Will taking the box that Matt gave her as a present.png|Вилл берёт коробку, которую Мэтт ей подарил. Will opens the box that Matt gave her as a present.png|Вилл открывает коробку, которую Мэтт ей подарил. Will asks Matt if he wants to say that she's cute as Mr. Huggles or she has facial hair issue.png|Вилл спрашивает Мэтта, что мистер Хагглс напоминает её потому, что у неё на лице волосы. Matt tells Will she has one more present for her.png|Мэтт говорит Вилл, что у него есть ещё один подарок для неё. Will waiting for Matt's present with her eyes closed.png|Вилл закрывает глаза и ждёт, что ещё ей хочет подарить Мэтт. The bag with rodent chow that Matt gave Will is too heavy for her.png|Мешок с кормом для грызунов, который Мэтт дал Вилл, слишком тяжёлый для неё. Will remembers about her Math tutorial when she sees her angry mom.png|Вилл вспоминает о занятии по математике, когда видит рассерженную маму. Will remembers about her Math tutorial.png|Вилл вспоминает о занятии по математике с Тарани, которое она пропустила. Will feels guilty that she missed her Math tutorial with Taranee.png|Вилл стыдно, что она пропустила занятие с Тарани. Mr. Huggles climbing Taranee's shoulders, picture 2.png|Вилл смотрит, как мистер Хагглс забирается на плечи Тарани. Will promises her mum that Mr. Huggles won't be a distraction from her studies, picture 2.png|Вилл обещает маме, что мистер Хагглс не будет отвлекать её от учёбы. Will thanks Irma for keeping Mr. Huggles for a while.png|Вилл благодарит Ирму за то, что она согласилась на время взять мистера Хагглса. The girls walking in the street and talking about Mr. Huggles.png|Девочки идут по улице и говорят о мистере Хагглсе. Will and Cornelia thinking about Matt and Caleb respectively.png|Вилл и Корнелия думают о Мэтте и Калебе соответственно. Will is happy because Matt is text messaging her.png|Вилл рада, что Мэтт отправил ей сообщение. The Guardians walking in the street s.1 ep.24.png|Стражницы идут по улице. Matt explains to Will that these vitamins make Mr. Huggles' coat really shiny.png|Мэтт объясняет Вилл, что эти витамины делают шёрстку мистера Хагглса блестящей. Will is a bit scared when she hears Caleb calling her because she's on a date with Matt.png|Вилл пугается, когда слышит голос Калеба потому, что она на свидании с Мэттом. Will introduces Matt to Caleb.png|Вилл знакомит Калеба с Мэттом. Will apologizes to Matt for the fact that she has to go with Caleb immediately.png|Вилл извиняется перед Мэттом за то, что ей немедленно нужно идти с Калебом. Will says that her mum has forbidden pets but she didn't say anything about 7-foot tall humanoids from the meta world.png|Вилл говорит, что её мама запретила животных, но ничего не сказала о двухметровых гуманоидах из параллельного мира. Will suggests sticking Tynar in the laundry.png|Вилл предлагает спрятать Тинара в прачечной. The girls laughing at Tynar who thinks that laundry is a dungeon.png|Девочки смеются над Тинаром, который думает, что прачечная – это камера пыток. Will calms Taranee by telling her that her parents called only five times.png|Вилл успокаивает Тарани, говоря, что её родители звонили всего пять раз. Will kidding Taranee by saying that she told her parents that Morpion venom is temporary, picture 1.png|Вилл шутит над Тарани, говоря, что сказала её родителям, что яд Морпионов не смертельный. Will, Taranee, Hay Lin and Tynar are afraid of Susan trying to come into the laundry room.png|Вилл, Тарани, Хай Лин и Тинар пугаются Сьюзан, которая пытается войти в прачечную. Will lying to her mum trying to explain why she locked the laundry room door, picture 1.png|Вилл врёт маме, пытаясь объяснить, зачем она закрыла дверь в прачечную. Will lying to her mum trying to explain why she locked the laundry room door, picture 2.png|Вилл врёт маме, пытаясь объяснить, зачем она закрыла дверь в прачечную. Will and Susan looking at Taranee and Hay Lin as they heard Tynar burping.png|Вилл и Сьюзан с удивлением смотрят на Тарани и Хай Лин, когда слышат, как рыгнул Тинар. Will explains to Tynar that rodent chow isn't the food that people eat.png|Вилл объясняет Тинару, что корм для грызунов – это не так еда, которую едят люди. Will, Taranee and Hay Lin talking to Tynar in the laundry room.png|Вилл, Тарани и Хай Лин разговаривают с Тинаром в прачечной. Will, Taranee and Hay Lin listening to Tynar telling them that he wants to join them.png|Вилл, Тарани и Хай Лин слушают Тинара, который говорит, что хочет присоединиться к их борьбе против Фобоса. Will says hello to Matt.png|Вилл здоровается с Мэттом. Will explains to Matt that she couldn't take Mr. Huggles back from Irma because she got super attached to him.png|Вилл объясняет Мэтту, что не смогла забрать мистера Хагглса у Ирмы потому, что та к нему привязалась. Will kisses Matt for the first time, picture 2.png|Вилл и Мэтт целуются. Will and Matt kissing s.1 ep.24, picture 2.png|Вилл и Мэтт целуются. |-|Сериал, в облике Стражницы= The Guardians landing after the transformation s.1 ep.12.png|Стражницы приземляются после трансформации. Will tells the Guardians they can't let Larvek go outside to people.png|Вилл говорит Стражницам, что они не могут позволить Ларвеку выйти наружу. The Guardians decide how they're gonna fight against Larvek.png|Стражницы думают, как им победить Ларвека. Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin landing after the transformation s.1 ep.13.png|Вилл, Корнелия и Хай Лин приземляются после трансформации. Will tells the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast to leave Caleb alone.png|Вилл велит детёнышу вепря Герменути оставить Калеба в покое. Caleb, Will and Cornelia falling on the ground after spinning around inside the whirlwind created by Hay Lin.png|Калеб, Вилл и Корнелия падают на землю после того, как Хай Лин покрутила их в своём торнадо. Caleb tells the Guardians what they should do next to capture the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast.png|Калеб говорит Стражницам, что они должны делать дальше, чтобы поймать детёныша вепря Герменути. Caleb and the Guardians are afraid of the mother Hermeneuta Beast that appears in front of them.png|Калеб и Стражницы напуганы мамашей Герменути, которая появляется прямо перед ними. Will asks the others if they have any guesses how to fight against the mother Hermeneuta Beast.png|Вилл спрашивает остальных, есть ли мысли, как сражаться с мамашей Герменути. Will asks how they're gonna catch the mother Hermeneuta Beast.png|Вилл спрашивает, как они будут ловить мамашу Герменути. Caleb, Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin holding the net to catch the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast.png|Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и Хай Лин держат сеть, чтобы поймать детёныша вепря Герменути. Will waiting for the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast to get into the net.png|Вилл ждёт, когда детёныш вепря Герменути попадётся в сеть. Will tells Hay Lin that the mother and the baby Hermeneuta Beasts are gonna have a family reunion on the other side of the Veil.png|Вилл говорит Хай Лин, что мамаша Герменути воссоединится со своим малышом на другой стороне Завесы. The Guardians throwing the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast into the portal.png|Стражницы отправляют детёныша вепря Герменути в портал. Will, Irma and Hay Lin trying to pull Caleb and Taranee out of the swarm of the mudslugs, picture 2.png|Вилл, Ирма и Хай Лин пытаются вытянуть Калеба и Тарани из полчища слизней. Will suggests moving the portal to send the Mother slug in it.png|Вилл предлагает передвинуть портал, чтобы отправить туда мамашу слизня. Will and Caleb are stunned when they see Cornelia lifting the giant Mother slug out of the ground.png|Калеб и Вилл в шоке, когда видят, что Корнелии удалось поднять гигантскую мамашу слизня над землёй. Will looking and smiling at Cornelia with tenderness.png|Вилл по-доброму улыбается Корнелии. Caleb and the girls supporting exhausted Cornelia who saved them from the Mother slug.png|Калеб и девочки поддерживают обессилевшую Корнелию, которая спасла их от мамаши слизня. Will taking the Heart of Kandrakar to close the portal s.1 ep.15.png|Вилл берёт Сердце Кондракара, чтобы закрыть портал. The Guardians are ready to fight against the Seal of Phobos.png|Стражницы готовы сразиться с печатью Фобоса. The Guardians came to the work camp in Hoogong Gorge to save Caleb.png|Стражницы прибыли в каменоломню ущелья Хугонг, чтобы спасти Калеба. Hay Lin asks Will to show Caleb the new ability of the Heart of Kandrakar to open portals.png|Хай Лин просит Вилл показать Калебу новую способность Сердца Кондракара открывать порталы. Cornelia is pleased that Caleb kissed her.png|Вилл и Хай Лин радуются за счастливую Корнелию, которую поцеловал Калеб. Will tells Caleb and Cornelia that the other Guardians should be in place over the Cavigor's entrance.png|Вилл говорит Калебу и Корнелии, что остальные Стражницы будут над входом в Кавигор. Will, Caleb, Cornelia and Blunk are afraid of the scuttlers attacking them.png|Вилл, Калеб, Корнелия и Бланк боятся окруживших их Ползунов. Will and Cornelia help Caleb stand up.png|Вилл и Корнелия помогают Калебу подняться на ноги. Will and Cornelia flying away with Caleb and Blunk from the scuttlers.png|Вилл и Корнелия улетают от Ползунов вместе с Калебом и Бланком. Will and Cornelia standing in the illusion that the Browns see after eating hallucinogenic food.png|Вилл и Корнелия находятся в иллюзии, которую видят накормленные дурманом Брауны. Caleb tells Will and Taranee that the Browns don't understand where they are.png|Калеб говорит Вилл и Тарани, что Брауны не понимают, где находятся. Will tells Cornelia to help Irma fight with Cedric and the guards.png|Вилл велит Корнелии помочь Ирме отвлекать Седрика и стражников. Caleb, Will and Taranee standing near the portal in Cavigor.png|Калеб, Вилл и Тарани стоят возле портала в Кавигоре. Cornelia and Irma tell Will that Cedric will soon be here.png|Корнелия и Ирма говорят Вилл, что Седрик очень скоро будет здесь. Will and Cornelia are afraid of Cedric and the scuttlers attacking them.png|Вилл и Корнелия боятся Седрика и Ползунов, которые нападают на них с двух сторон. Will promises the Browns to save Elyon.png|Вилл обещает Браунам спасти Элион. Will seriously asks Taranee if she's expecting guests because someone is trying to break into the house.png|Вилл серьёзно спрашивает у Тарани ждёт ли она гостей, потому что кто-то пытается вломиться в дом. Will decides the Guardians will help Caleb free captured rebels.png|Вилл решает, что Стражницы должны помочь Калебу спасти захваченных в плен повстанцев. Will tells Cornelia that even hungry Blunk will never eat so many cookies.png|Вилл говорит Корнелии, что даже голодный Бланк никогда не ест так много печенья. Will giving Blunk the recipe book.png|Вилл отдаёт Бланку книгу рецептов. Will and Taranee don't wanna climb down the filthy well to get to the portal.png|Вилл и Тарани не хотят лезть в грязный колодец, чтобы добраться до портала. Will taking the Heart of Kandrakar to open the portal s.1 e.22.png|Вилл сжимает Сердце Кондракара, чтобы открыть портал. Caleb explains to Will that he needs men and weapons to free the rebels who were captured by the guards.png|Калеб объясняет Вилл, что ему нужны воины и оружие, чтобы освободить мятежников из плена. Will and the other Guardians are shocked by Aldarn's decision to challenge Caleb's leadership.png|Вилл и остальные Стражницы ошарашены решением Олдерна вызвать Калеба на лидерский поединок. The girls in their Guardian forms inside the Larvek web.png|Девочки в облике Стражниц внутри паутины Ларвеков. Will asks Hay Lin to do something with the Larvek web.png|Вилл просит Хай Лин что-нибудь сделать с паутиной Ларвеков. Will, Cornelia and Irma flying out of the underground tunnel.png|Вилл, Корнелия и Ирма вылетают из подземного туннеля. Will tells the Guardians they should go to Infinite City and warn the rebels that signing a piece treaty was a trap.png|Вилл говорит остальным, что нужно предупредить мятежников, что подписание договора было ловушкой. Will announcing to the rebels that signing a piecy treaty was a trap.png|Вилл объявляет повстанцам, что подписание договора было ловушкой. Will and Taranee standing near the bag with walkie-talkies.png|Вилл и Тарани стоят у рюкзака с рациями. Will opens the bag with walkie-talkies.png|Вилл открывает рюкзак с рациями. Taranee tells Caleb that one of the walkie-talkies doesn't have a pair.png|Вилл и Тарани замечают, что у одной из раций нет пары. Caleb asks the girls to take the walkie-talkie back from Blunk if they meet him.png|Калеб просит девочек отобрать рацию у Бланка, если встретят его. Caleb worrying why the rebels started assaulting the castle so early.png|Калеб и Вилл не понимают, почему повстанцы так рано начали штурмовать замок Фобоса. Will explains to Caleb that she can't communicate with the other Guardians via the Heart of Kandrakar because it's a mystic jewel, not a walkie-talkie.png|Вилл объясняет Калебу, что она не может связаться с остальными Стражницами с помощью Сердца Кондракара, потому что – это волшебный кристалл, а не рация. Will looking at the Heart of Kandrakar s.1 ep.23.png|Вилл смотрит на Сердце Кондракара. Will lifting Blunk to get a walkie-talkie back from him.png|Вилл поднимает Бланка, чтобы забрать у него рацию. Will tells Caleb that the walkie-talkie doesn't work because it's too far from the other Guardians, picture 2.png|Вилл говорит Калебу, что рация не работает потому, что остальные Стражницы слишком далеко. Caleb and Will are terrified when they see the rebels and Phobos' warriors fighting against each other.png|Вилл и Калеб напуганы, когда видят, что битва между повстанцами и воинами Фобоса уже началась. Will tells Blunk to run to the Guardians with the walkie-talkie and call them all the time.png|Вилл велит Бланку бежать к остальным Стражницам и всё время вызывать их по рации. Will asks Blunk to tell the other Guardians that there's an emergency and the rebels need their help.png|Вилл просит Бланка передать остальным Стражницам, что случилась беда и мятежникам нужна их помощь. Will and Caleb looking at Blunk running to lake Morthern to find the other Guardians.png|Калеб и Вилл смотрят на Бланка, который побежал к озеру Мортерн, чтобы позвать остальных Стражниц на помощь. Caleb notices the Morpions swimming to them, picture 1.png|Калеб и Стражницы замечают Морпионов, которые подплывают к ним. The Guardians are afraid of the Morpions crawling to them.png|Стражницы боятся Морпионов, которые ползут прямо к ним. The Guardians rising into the air to avoid being stung by the Morpions.png|Стражницы взлетают, чтобы Морпионы не ужалили их. Will and Hay Lin are afraid that Taranee has dropped into the swamp.png|Вилл и Хай Лин напуганы, что Тарани упала в болото. Will and Cornelia supporting unconscious Taranee who was stung by the Morpion.png|Вилл и Корнелия поддерживают бессознательную Тарани, которую ужалил Морпион. Will explains to Caleb that Tynar has offered to lead them to the dungeons through the tunnels of Phobos' castle, picture 2.png|Вилл объясняет Калебу, что Тинар предложил провести их в тюрьму через подземелье замка Фобоса. Will and Hay Lin lifting Tynar.png|Вилл и Хай Лин поднимают Тинара. |-|Сериал, сцены сражений и использования магии= The Guardians trapped in Larvek's web.png|Стражницы застряли в паутине Ларвека. Larvek looking at the Guardians got stuck in his web.png|Ларвек смотрит на Стражниц, которые не могут выбраться из его паутины. The Guardians trying to get out of Larvek's web.png|Стражницы пытаются выбраться из паутины Ларвека. Larvek knocking Will down with his tail.png|Ларвек отбрасывает Вилл хвостом. Larvek sticking Will with his web.png|Ларвек залепляет Вилл своей паутиной. Irma and Taranee helping Will to get out of Larvek's web.png|Ирма и Тарани помогают Вилл выпутаться из паутины Ларвека. Will lighting the map of portals with the Heart of Kandrakar s.1 ep.13, picture 1.png|Вилл освещает карту порталов с помощью Сердца Кондракара. Will lighting the map of portals with the Heart of Kandrakar s.1 ep.13, picture 2.png|Вилл освещает карту порталов с помощью Сердца Кондракара. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast knocking Will down.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути сбивает Вилл с ног. Will falling on earth after the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast attacked her.png|Вилл падает на землю после того, как невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути напал на неё. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast dragging Caleb, Will and Cornelia.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути тянет Калеба, Вилл и Корнелию за собой. Hay Lin blowing Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast.png|Хай Лин сдувает Калеба, Вилл, Корнелию и невидимого детёныша вепря Герменути. Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast spinning around inside the whirlwind created by Hay Lin, picture 1.png|Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и детёныш вепря Герменути крутятся внутри торнадо Хай Лин. Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast spinning around inside the whirlwind created by Hay Lin, picture 2.png|Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и детёныш вепря Герменути крутятся внутри торнадо Хай Лин. Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast spinning around inside the whirlwind created by Hay Lin.png|Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути крутятся внутри торнадо Хай Лин. The invisible mother Hermeneuta Beast prepares to attack Will.png|Невидимая мамаша Герменути готовится атаковать Вилл. The mother Hermenuta Beast chasing the Guardians who are gonna throw her baby back into the portal, picture 1.png|Мамаша Герменути преследует Стражниц, который хотят отправить её малыша обратно на Меридиан. Will takes the Heart of Kandrakar to close the portal s.1 ep.13, picture 2.png|Вилл берёт Сердце Кондракара, чтобы закрыть портал. Will closes the portal with the Heart of Kandrakar s.1 ep.13.png|Вилл закрывает портал с помощью Сердца Кондракара. The Meridian mudslugs surrounding Caleb and the Guardians, picture 1.png|Меридианские слизни окружают Калеба и Стражниц. The Meridian mudslugs surrounding Caleb and the Guardians, picture 2.png|Меридианские слизни окружают Калеба и Стражниц. Will uniting the Guardians s.1 ep.15, picture 1.png|Вилл объединяет Стражниц. Will transforming herself into the Guardian s.1 ep.15, stage 1.png|Вилл превращается в Стражницу, первая стадия. Will transforming herself into the Guardian s.1 ep.15, stage 2.png|Вилл превращается в Стражницу, вторая стадия. Will transforming herself into the Guardian s.1 ep.15, stage 3.png|Вилл превращается в Стражницу, третья стадия. The Meridian mudslugs surrounding Caleb and the Guardians, picture 3.png|Меридианские слизни окружают Калеба и Стражниц. The Meridian mudslugs surrounding Caleb and the Guardians, picture 4.png|Меридианские слизни окружают Калеба и Стражниц. Will, Irma and Hay Lin trying to pull Caleb and Taranee out of the swarm of the mudslugs, picture 1.png|Вилл, Ирма и Хай Лин пытаются вытянуть Калеба и Тарани из полчища слизней. Will transforming the Guardians back into their human form s.1 ep.15, picture 1.png|Вилл превращает Стражниц обратно в людей. Will transforming the Guardians back into their human form s.1 ep.15, picture 2.png|Вилл превращает Стражниц обратно в людей. The Heart of Kandrakar patching into the radio signal and acting like a walkie-talkie, picture 1.png|Сердце Кондракара, словно рация, подключается к радиосигналу. The Heart of Kandrakar patching into the radio signal and acting like a walkie-talkie, picture 2.png|Сердце Кондракара, словно рация, подключается к радиосигналу. Will using the Heart of Kandrakar as a walkie-talkie to connect to Cornelia, picture 1.png|Вилл использует Сердце Кондракара как рацию, чтобы связаться по радио с Корнелией. Will using the Heart of Kandrakar as a walkie-talkie to connect to Cornelia, picture 2.png|Вилл использует Сердце Кондракара как рацию, чтобы связаться по радио с Корнелией. The Heart of Kandrakar informs Will that Cornelia is somewhere near.png|Сердце Кондракара сообщает Вилл, что Корнелия где-то рядом. Will closes the portal with the Heart of Kandrakar s.1 ep.15, picture 1.png|Вилл закрывает портал с помощью Сердца Кондракара. Will closes the portal with the Heart of Kandrakar s.1 ep.15, picture 2.png|Вилл закрывает портал с помощью Сердца Кондракара. Will transforming the Guardians back into their human form s.1 ep.15, picture 3.png|Вилл превращает Стражниц обратно в людей. The Guardians starting their transformation s.1 ep.21.png|Вилл начинает трансформацию. The Guardians landing after the transformation s.1 ep.21.png|Стражницы приземляются после превращения. The Heart of Kandrakar leading Will, Cornelia, Caleb and Blunk to Taranee, Irma and Hay Lin, picture 1.png|Сердце Кондракара ведёт Вилл, Корнелию, Калеба и Бланка к Тарани, Ирме и Хай Лин. The Heart of Kandrakar leading Will, Cornelia, Caleb and Blunk to Taranee, Irma and Hay Lin, picture 2.png|Сердце Кондракара ведёт Вилл, Корнелию, Калеба и Бланка к остальным Стражницам. The Heart of Kandrakar leading Will, Cornelia, Caleb and Blunk to Taranee, Irma and Hay Lin.png|Сердце Кондракара приводит Вилл, Корнелию, Калеба и Бланка к остальным Стражницам. The Heart of Kandrakar leading Will, Cornelia, Caleb and Blunk to Taranee, Irma and Hay Lin, picture 3.png|Сердце Кондракара приводит Вилл, Корнелию, Калеба и Бланка к остальным Стражницам. Will lighting a pass to Cavigor with the Heart of Kandrakar.png|Вилл освещает проход между камней с помощью Сердца Кондракара. Will starts using the light of the Heart of Kandrakar against the scuttlers.png|Вилл использует свечение Сердца Кондракара против Ползунов. Will making an energitic wall with the Heart of Kandrakar to throw the scuttlers.png|Вилл создаёт энергетическую стену с помощью Сердца Кондракара, чтобы отбросить Ползунов. Will opens a portal with the Heart of Kandrakar s.1 ep.21.png|Вилл открывает портал с помощью Сердца Кондракара. Will opens a portal with the Heart of Kandrakar s.1 ep.22.png|Вилл открывает портал с помощью Сердца Кондракара. The Larvek web shrinking trapping the Guardians inside.png|Паутина ларвеков сжимается, запирая Стражниц внутри. The Guardians trapped inside the web and surrounded by Larveks.png|Стражницы, окружённые ларвеками, заперты внутри паутины. Will uniting the Guardians s.1 ep.22, picture 1.png|Вилл объединяет Стражниц. Will uniting the Guardians s.1 ep.22, picture 2.png|Вилл объединяет Стражниц. Will uniting the Guardians s.1 ep.22, picture 3.png|Вилл объединяет Стражниц. Will uniting the Guardians s.1 ep.22, picture 4.png|Вилл объединяет Стражниц. Will uniting the Guardians s.1 ep.22, picture 5.png|Вилл объединяет Стражниц. Will is afraid of the Larvek web shrinking.png|Вилл боится паутины Ларвеков, которая сжимается прямо над её головой. The Larvek web shrinking above the Guardians.png|Паутина Ларвеков сжимается над головами Стражниц. The Heart of Kandrakar shows Will the other Guardians fighting against the Kaithim.png|Сердце Кондракара показывает Вилл остальных Стражниц, которые сражаются с Кайтимом. Will knocking the guard down s.1 ep.23.png|Вилл сбивает стражника с ног. Will trying making the tree fall on the giant beetle.png|Вилл пытается сбросить дерево на огромного трёхголового жука. Will catching the rebels' catapult which the ram-headed monster tried to destroy.png|Вилл ловит катапульту мятежников. Will blinding the pterodactyl with the light of the Heart of Kandrakar.png|Вилл ослепляет птеродактиля свечением Сердца Кондракара. Will aiming to catch the hook on the castle wall.png|Вилл целится, чтобы зацепиться крюком за стену замка Фобоса. Will overturning the pot with lava.png|Вилл опрокидывает котёл с лавой, которую стражник пытался вылить на голову повстанцам. The guard holding Will's hand to capture the Guardian and put her in cage.png|Стражник хватает Вилл за руку, чтобы посадить её в клетку. Will uniting the Guardians s.1 ep.24.png|Вилл объединяет Стражниц. |-|Сериал, сцены сражений и использования магии, GIF= Phobos' roses binding Will.gif|Розы Фобоса обвивают Вилл. Cedric attacking Will.gif|Седрик ударяет Вилл хвостом. Cedric knocking down Will.gif|Седрик отбрасывает Вилл. Cedric is blinded by the light of the Heart of Kandrakar during the Guardians' transformation.gif|Седрик ослеплён свечением Сердца Кондракара во время трансформации Стражниц. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast knocking Will down.gif|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути сбивает Вилл с ног. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast dragging Caleb, Will and Cornelia.gif|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути тянет Калеба, Вилл и Корнелию за собой. Hay Lin spinning Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast around in the whirlwind.gif|Хай Лин крутит Вилл, Корнелию, Калеба и детёныша вепря Герменути внутри торнадо. Hay Lin stops spinning Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast around inside the whirlwind.gif|Хай Лин прекращает крутить Вилл, Корнелию, Калеба и детёныша вепря Герменути внутри торнадо. Will uniting the Guardians s.1 ep.13.gif|Вилл объединяет Стражниц. Will, Irma and Hay Lin trying to pull Caleb and Taranee out of the swarm of the mudslugs.gif|Вилл, Ирма и Хай Лин пытаются вытянуть Калеба и Тарани из полчища слизней. Will transforming the Guardians back into their human form s.1 ep.15, picture 1.gif|Вилл превращает Стражниц обратно в людей. The Heart of Kandrakar informs Will that Cornelia is somewhere near.gif|Сердце Кондракара сообщает Вилл, что Корнелия где-то рядом. The Heart of Kandrakar shows Will that Mrs. Rudolph is nere.gif|Сердце Кондракара показывает Вилл, что миссис Рудольф где-то рядом. Will lighting the map of portals with the Heart of Kandrakar s.1 ep.20.gif|Вилл освещает карту порталов с помощью Сердца Кондракара. The Heart of Kandrakar leading Will, Cornelia, Caleb and Blunk to Taranee, Irma and Hay Lin, picture 1.gif|Сердце Кондракара ведёт Вилл, Корнелию, Калеба и Бланка к Тарани, Ирме и Хай Лин. The Heart of Kandrakar leading Will, Cornelia, Caleb and Blunk to Taranee, Irma and Hay Lin, picture 2.gif|Сердце Кондракара приводит Вилл, Корнелию, Калеба и Бланка к остальным Стражницам. Will lighting the way to Cavigor with the Heart of Kandrakar.gif|Вилл освещает проход между камней с помощью Сердца Кондракара. Will making an energitic wall with the Heart of Kandrakar to throw the scuttlers.gif|Вилл создаёт энергетическую стену с помощью Сердца Кондракара, чтобы отбросить Ползунов. Will opens a portal with the Heart of Kandrakar s.1 ep.21.gif|Вилл открывает портал с помощью Сердца Кондракара. Will opens a portal with the Heart of Kandrakar s.1 ep.22.gif|Вилл открывает портал с помощью Сердца Кондракара. Larveks surrounding the Guardians, image 1.gif|Ларвеки окружают Стражниц. Larvek web shrinking leaving the Guardians who are surrounded by Larveks trapped inside it, image 2.gif|Паутина сжимается вокруг Стражниц, которые окружены Ларвеками. Larveks surrounding the Guardians, image 2.gif|Ларвеки окружают Стражниц. Larvek web shrinking, image 1.gif|Паутина Ларвеков сжимается вокруг Стражниц. Phobos as a dragon fighting with the Guardians.gif|Фобос в облике дракона сражается со Стражницами. |-|Комикс= Вилл плачет.jpg Вэндом.jpg Thomas Vandom.jpeg|С папой Сердце и вилл.png Вилл 1х04.jpg первый поцелуй мэтта и капли.jpg|Первый поцелуй Вилл на велике.png Галерея (2 сезон) |-|Сериал= |-|Сериал, в облике Стражницы= The Guardians arriving in Zamballa s.2 ep.17.png|Стражницы прибывают на Замбаллу. Will asks Kadma if there is any news on Nerissa.png|Вилл спрашивает Кадму, что слышно о Нериссе. Will approves of Kadma's idea to spring a trap for Nerissa.png|Вилл нравится идея Кадмы устроить для Нериссы ловушку. Will and Kadma say that the fact they have the two Hearts (the Heart of Kandrakar and the Heart of Zamballa) to Nerissa's one Heart of Meridian is their advantage over her.png|Вилл и Кадма говорят, что их два Сердца (Кондракара и Замбаллы) сильнее Сердца Меридиана Нериссы. Will explains to the girls how they will take the Heart of Meridian from Nerissa.png|Вилл объясняет девочкам, как отобрать Сердце Меридиана у Нериссы. Will tells Blunk she has a special task for him, picture 2.png|Вилл говорит Бланку, что для него у неё есть специальное задание. Cornelia tells Caleb, Kadma and the other Guardians that Nerissa and her Knights have just arrived in the Swamps of Shiné.png|Корнелия говорит Кадме, Калебу и остальным Стражницам, что Нерисса и рыцари прибыли на болота Шине. Kadma teleporting Caleb and the Guardians to the Swamps of Shiné, picture 2.png|Кадма телепортирует Калеба и Стражниц на болота Шине. Kadma, Will, Cornelia and Taranee ready to fight Nerissa and the Knights of Destruction at the Swamps of Shiné, picture 2.png|Кадма, Вилл, Корнелия и Тарани готовы сразиться с Нериссой и её рыцарями на болотах Шине. Will adds there's no way Nerissa can beat them.png|Вилл говорит Нериссе, что та не сможет их победить. Will tells Nerissa that their two Hearts to Nerissa's one give them advantage.png|Вилл говорит Нериссе, что преимущество на их стороне, потому что у них два Сердца, а у Нериссы одно. |-|Сериал, сцены сражений и использования магии= The Guardians arriving in Zamballa through the portal s.2 ep.17.png|Стражницы прибывают на Замбаллу через портал. Will attacking Nerissa with lightning s.2 ep.17, picture 1.png|Вилл атакует Нериссу. |-|Сериал, сцены сражений и использования магии, GIF= |-|Комикс= Категория:Стражницы Категория:Главные герои Категория:W.I.T.C.H. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи женского пола Категория:Персонажи из сериала Категория:Ученики Категория:Персонажи из комиксов Категория:Жители Земли Категория:Стихия энергии en:Will Vandom. de:Will Vandom es:Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom it:Will Vandom fr:Will Vandom ro:Will Vandom